


Jelly Beans

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, But low and behold here I am diving head first, Hanzo and Jelly Beans, I swore I wasn't going to get sucked into this ship, I would think Jesse is a brooding man when alone, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, based off the dream I had where Matt Mercer told me McCree's weaknesses, bittersweet angst, little surprises, longing and heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: There were not many things Jesse McCree was fond of.





	Jelly Beans

There were not many things Jesse McCree was fond of.

A cigar at sunset, whiskey on the rocks, and a cool evening breeze were just about all he thought he’d care for, aside from a few other guilty pleasures he rarely let himself enjoy. People like him didn’t deserve good things, or so he told himself time and time again. That lone ranger lifestyle he had accepted as his fate allowed no room for, indulgences, companions or stability.

He had learned that the hard way, at too great a cost.

Independence suited him just fine—he’d swear to himself every night that he traveled faster on his own, lived at his own pace, and only had to be responsible for himself. If he kept himself busy, he barely even noticed the sting of loneliness. But even the busiest mercenaries needed down time every once in a while, especially on days like today. He left a tip for the bartender and disappeared up the side stairway, cigar setting between his lips, ice clinking against the glass in his hand as he made his way to the roof. Climbing out the window he had broken years ago sneaking into the bar, he was greeted by a gust of sweet scented mountain air as he walked out onto the landing that loomed over the entrance to the bar. Standing to full height, he closed his eyes and took a long drag from his cigar.

 _Home_ , he thought.

He plucked the cigar from his mouth and slowly blew three large rings, letting the excess smoke slip between his lips. As the rings floated into the twilight sky, a chorus of howls broke out to the west drawing his attention. An arrow pierced the air, through the rings of smoke and embedded itself in the wood beside his head, causing him to startle—his eyes going wide. The arrow was followed by a forceful rush of wind that nearly knocked him back through the open window onto his ass had he not dropped his drink to brace himself against the windowpane.

When the gust of wind died, he regained his composure. The broken shards from his glass he kicked away as he righted himself, adjusting his hat and putting the cigar back between his lips. His heart raced as he recognized the make of the sleek arrow protruding from the splintered wood.

_It couldn’t be his, but there was only one man who bore those arrows._

Slowly, he reached out towards it, letting his fingertips trace the length of the slender shaft to trail over the pristine feathers at the end.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he whispered, dislodging the arrow from the wood. A small package dropped into his palm, pinned by the arrow.

He twirled the arrow between his fingers in a fanciful display before using the arrow head to rip the seams of the small bag. His heart froze when he glimpsed the contents inside. He spilled a portion of the multicolored candies into his palm, letting the sunlight glint of their glossy surface. Smiling, he ashed his cigar against the old wood and popped a red jelly bean into his mouth, relishing in the sweet tang of cherry that washed over his tongue. As he returned the rest of the candies into the bag, he took notice of a small piece of crisp parchment had been tucked inside. Unfolding it, he found written in a neat, slanted handwriting, a message that was unmistakeablely for him.

_Happy Birthday, Jesse._

The bittersweet laugh that bubbled up from within his ribcage only made the pain in his chest ache harder as he clutched the arrow in a clenched fist. He had accepted his fate—one that depraved him from what he wanted most, making the one man he needed most his enemy. But somehow, his heart found ways to challenge fate, even against better judgment.

“I thought we agreed to give no gifts,” he said to the wind as he cast his gaze back to the setting sun behind the mountains.

And he swore he could still hear the echoes of wolves howling into the dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the tumblr user that had the dream that Matt Mercer told me about McCree's weaknesses, Hanzo and Jelly Beans. So I wrote a a little ficlet about it.
> 
> Original Tumblr Post:
> 
> "I had a dream last night that Matt Mercer, while securing me into a roller coaster, leaned over to tell me that McCree had only two weakness; Hanzo and Jelly beans. He winked at me and then I was suddenly sent blasting forward out of the loading station."


End file.
